Johnkat ftw!
by xEmistuckx
Summary: Just a little Johnkat I wrote in an hour. Hope you like it!


**Just some johnkat fluff 4 you guys. Enjoy!**

"John, if you don't stop ruffling my hair I swear I will—"

"Oh come on Karkat! It's so fluffy!"

"That's no excuse to put your grungy fingers on my head and run them across my dark hair points."

It was three in the morning, and John and Karkat were watching movies like they always do. Tonight, or morning I guess, felt a bit different.

John was never the kind of guy to squish into and pop your personal bubble. Tonight, he was.

"John, stop fucking with my goddamn head."

"Stop being such a grump and let me touch your hair."

"Fuck off."

"I know what this Karkat."

"You do not know what whatever you think you know is."

"You don't like being close to me. You're one of those introverts."

"And if I am?"

"Be social! Let loose!"

Karkat groans and moves his legs so John doesn't have to kneel on the floor.

"I'm not 'letting loose'. I am naturally a stuck up troll and I intend to stay that way." Karkat, deciding that sitting was too comfortable, lies down. John snuggles next to him.

"Hi Karkat."

"Why are you still here?"

"I thought I might hang out with you. In a nonhomosexual way."

"Well that clears everything up. Your sentence is as clear as a fucking diamond now that you have defined the overall sexuality you have put into this involuntary cuddle."

John smiles. God, he loved it when Karkat ranted. It was so cute, in a best buds way.

"John stop smirking."

"But you're so funny!"

"I'm not fucking funny. The amount of think pan cells you have to lose to think I'm entertaining is innumerable."

Karkat huffs, pulling a blanket over the two. John turns toward Karkat.

"We're bros right?"

"No."

"You are the worst liar Karkat."

Karkat shakes his head. He looks at the blue eyed idiot. Wow, under the dim lights, he looks okay.

"Karkat, are you alright?"

"Huh? Yea, yea I'm alright."

"Karkat, you've been acting differently lately."

"I have not."

"You actually let me lay with you. Something is wrong."

John moves his face closer to Karkat.

This is it,

As john looks into Karkat's eyes, Karkat starts to move closer. An inch away, Karkat stops. What the fuxk is he doing? John obviously is just concerned about him. Nothing more.

"Karkat?"

"Oh, fuck it.'

Karkat leans in and plants a kiss straight onto John's lips. John wriggles away.

"John?"

John just shakes his head and runs out of the room. Karkat watches him leave.

Damn it. Of course he wouldn't like it.

"I'm not a homosexual Karkat."

"I'm not a homosexual Karkat."

Blah blah blah blah, He reminded Karkat all the time but he ignored him.

With a tinge of regret and guilt, Karkat fell asleep.

The next morning Karkat woke up with a pounding headache. He wobbled to his room, holding his head.

The door was locked.

"John, open the fucking door you nookstain."

Karkat knocked on the door again. John opened it groggily. With a quick glance at Karkat, John locked himself in the bathroom.

Karkat sighed and laid down. He wondered what he had done wrong. Isn't that what the romcoms did? They never ended up like this. Of course, you had never seen a romcom about a homosexual troll hitting on a straight human.

After half an hour of tossing and turning, Karkat pushed himself off the bed and went to the bathroom door.

"John, come on."

"No, I'm not coming out."

"I meant out of the fucking bathroom you idiot."

"I'm not doing that either." John pouted. Damn, he sounded so cute when he did that,

"John, if you don't come out of the fucking bathroom I will find a way in and continually use you as a battering ram to get out."

Karkat starts to kick the door. It vibrates and starts to make a weird clanging noise,

"…shit." John starts to fall backwards, onto the unhinged door. Underneath is a very grumpy Karkat.

"Jophn! Get your ass off of me and help me out of here!"

Karkat yells to no avail. John looks over Karkat's head.

"Well?"

"Hi Karkat."

"That's all you can fucking say? Not an 'I'm sorry for fucking crashing a door onto you' or at least a hand for me to grab onto?" Karkat slips an arm out from under the door. John, still atop the door, helps Karkat up.

"Thank fucking gog. I was starting to choke on the fumes of weakness."

"Hmph."

"Oh, I see. Still mad about last night aren't you?"

"I never said that…"

"You don't have to say it for me to know it. It's plainly obvious now. I'm just going to have to drag your heterosexual ass around earth for the next how many years you'll live. My feelings don't mean anything to you. It's all 'oh I'm so straight. Look at me, I'm the picture perfect idol of society.' Well, looky here, society does not fit you. It doesn't fit US, john. But no. You have read every tabloid, every article online. Feeding yourself more information to the dumbass fact that you will never like me." Karkat opens his eye to see exactly what he's yelling at. In front of him, John's crying.

"Fuck John, I'm just mad okay? If you're not a homosexual then you aren't, I can't force you to be anything. Can't believe I fucking did it again. I'm my own blind society. I'm such a dumbass…" Karkat starts to blush and puts his head in his hands. John sniffles.

"It's not that."

"Then what? Are you crying because I brutally destroyed your bathroom door?"

"I-I think I am a homosexual."

"Not this, John I know you aren't—wait what."

"I thought about it last night and decided that I liked the kiss and I like being near you. I never felt like this with anyone before. Not Rose, not Vriska. But then I saw you and everything changed. I tried to push everything down but it didn't work. I'm sorry if I upset you."

"Upset me? More like scared me to half to death! Do you know how common sense I threw out the window when I kissed you and you… I mean…. It's alright. I'm over it now." Karkat puts his hand on John's shoulder. John smiles and wipes his tears.

"You know what this means."

"That we are going to have to announce your sexuality to everyone via facebook?"

"Real funny Karkat. No, it means that we are dating now. Right?"

John looks a bit nervous again. To answer the question, Karkat leans in and kisses John. Right on the mouth, too.

"Hehe, Karkat you scallywag."

"I have no idea what that fucking means." Karkat rolls his eyes and wraps his arms around John. Their lips meet and, ever so passionately, they kiss again.


End file.
